The Video Sqaud
by Dr. Thinker
Summary: The most powerful video game heros (at least some of them) will be fighting against random villain from all shots of video game universe as well as trying to stop a rival team.
1. THE VIDEO SQUAD GETS MADE

Most villains stick with their contacts with their video companies,  
but some time, villains may go Video City, a place where all video  
characters can handle places. You can find Castlevilla'ss Dracula watching  
the Resident Evil Zombies do the Monster Mash, or seeing Bowser, N. Cortex,  
and Dr. Wily hading a talk in bright daylight. Even heros can be see. Every  
system and every company......  
  
But even villians can get bored, very bored. On that day, eight  
powerful figure of video games will join forces to fight  
against bored and madded villains.  
  
  
  
They will be know as the....  
  
  
#################"The Video Squad"###############################################  
#################BY DR. THINKER################################################  
  
  
Video City is home to many video characters. They are portals to many different video worlds and area. You never know who were will meet on one day or another. It's not in our home, Earth. It's in a dimisonal to know to all video characters, and it's most everything. Even a video game-theme park. Even different version of heros and villains know about it. You could see Sonic and Mario eating lunch together one day, and the next, you might see Princess Sally and Princess Daisy shopping. It's quite pretty clean, expect for a ruins of ancient castle and mansion that sitting right next to each other.   
  
Right now, we jump to the Video City's Town Hall, where the Sega Commander, The Sony Master and Shingo Miyamoto were talking.  
  
(Sorry, but I don't know who is the big cheese of Sega or Sony, but Shinjo is know  
as the big cheese of Nintendo. -- Dr. Thinker)  
  
"..And that's ok with me." Sony Master. "We had the 'Grand Auto Theft' series until 2004. Now on to more troublesome problems."  
  
"You don't mean villain boredom?" Shingo asked.   
  
"Yes. Mario Man." Sega Commander remarked. "We had to sedated Dr. Robotnik when he accidently lauched Metal Sonic in our Sega's headquaters."   
  
"Remind to tell about the , the "Breath of Fire" characters had to team up with "Wild ARMS" to help the "Final Fanstay" characters to defeat a team of "Fanal Fanstay" big bad  
boss". The Sony Master remarked.  
  
"Mostly like that FF8 wing dude that is hidden boss in 'Kinghom hearts', that dumb  
Kefta-wannabe in FF9, and that dumb big land version of Jaws from FFX." Shingo stated.  
  
"Accidently some of your guys, Chaos, Zermous and Kefta were in one the action. Talk  
about getting those character help. It's hard to repair a Holocross bot." The Sony Master remarked.  
  
"This is like the time, Butch and Cassidy tried to deal Pokemon from a vistoring Ash Ketchum--Butch and Cassidy's Pokemon were defeat faster then Sonic could get 30 rings."  
Shingo remarked. "We need a idea."  
  
"How about we collect the most powerful and the most loyal heros of the video worlds, every since company." Sony Master remarked.  
  
"This is start like the 'N-Team' redux." Shingo remarked.  
  
"But we include characters that from other systems such as the Sega and  
Sony companies. No anti-heros, such as a good theif or that RARE pardoy of  
a children hero,..." The Sega Master remarked.  
  
"You need good people like Mario and Sonic?" The Sony Master asked.  
  
"Big bright boy." The Shingo ramarked.  
  
The Sony Master remarked "I beat Bill Gate will eat is heart out of his devil baby...."  
  
#####OUR EARTH--RICHARD, VIRANGA###########################################  
  
"I beat Bill Gate will eat is heart out of his devil baby, when he learns  
about this!" In a Mircosoft, a bug was telling Bill Gates what's was  
up in Video City case.  
  
Yeah right. Bill Gates thought.. I may had trouble with old laws here, but in Video City anything can and will go. Even the X-Box will on trumpih over you three stupid and lame system! I can't watch to see the work! I doubt I could put a spy on you know who. Superman is such a "blue Boy Scout", and he's at least work all most every single system,  
and plus he's not done with "Man of Steel". Hmmm, that remarked about 'no anti-hero', I just come up with something. I get 'Blinks' do it."  
  
  
###########XWORLD--BLINK WORLD -- TIME CENTER#####################################  
  
"Willaim? What are you doing here?" Blink asked.  
  
"I want you to find and collect anti-heros from all systems. Heros that would kill  
any one that gets in their way and the good theifs."  
  
############VIDEO CITY###################################################3  
  
"Good thing, you found that bug!" Shinjo remarked as they left the town hall.  
  
The Sega Commander remarked "It's got Mircosoft writted over all it."  
  
"Who do you know that" The Sony Master.  
  
"The bug had Mircosoft's logo on it." The Sega Master. "We better get our heros  
before Bill Gates gets his forces together."  
  
"I use the printing world get information into my universes." The Shinjo remarked. "I'm going to get the Marios."  
  
"That's god. I start with Sonic." The Sega Commander remarked.  
  
"I got a good idea of who I will get first." The Sony Commander remarked.  
  
  
################MUSHROOM KINDGOM###################################################  
  
"Ouch! That party cube is a dangerous! I don't how many a bruises I got." Luigi remarked.   
  
"What a cry baby!" Mario remarked.  
  
"I'm not a cry baby!" Luigi cried.  
  
"And I rest my case." Mario remarked in a lawyer-type voice.   
  
A mushroad wearing a white hat with red spots.   
  
"Hey, Toad? Is the Princess, Ok?" Mario asked. "She got the most jump on Turtle-breath durning 'Mario Party 4'." Turtle-breath one of the my insult that Mario brothers give to Bowser, the King of Koopa clan.   
  
"She's fine. But don't mention sea food in front of her." Toad answered.  
  
"Normal for her after a 'Mario Party' game. Bowser really can put his  
weight around. And we had a vistor..."  
  
"Like a who? Prince Mallow?" Luigi asked.   
  
"No. He's will Princess as of one now." Toad remarked.  
  
The Mario brothers quicky zoom out of their room in Peach's castle and intro the throne room, where Peach was setting on the throne, but the person she was talking to was Shingo remarked.  
  
"Planning on a new Mario brother game?" Luigi asked.   
  
"No. We working on a new villain protection squad."  
  
"From what..a boredom?" Mario gigled.  
  
"That's right. We working with Sega and Sony companies. We also are getting   
more third-party are aslo in it."  
  
"I make a you Sega bet that they bring in Sonic and Tails!" Luigi remarked  
  
"That's bet that's too easy! Sega mostly like will bring in their  
mascot to the meeting! That's kind of like missing the a writting  
on the a wall." Mario remarked  
  
###########SWORLDS -- MOBIUS#####################################  
  
"I just hope it's not one of Dr. Buttnick's bot! Even know, Buttnick  
get his butt kick like an American football, his bots are still filling  
up most of areas of Mobius!" Sonic remarked.   
  
"It's seem human." Sally remarked. "And it's not in dumb robotical  
mover."  
  
"That what you want to think! You don't Robotnik like  
I know Robotnik!"   
  
"I think I got anyslyed on it." Tails remarked. "It's the Sega Commander."  
  
"What's he's going on?" Sonic asked.   
  
"He's going our away." Tails. "He would be arriving..."  
  
"Now." The Sega Commander remarked.   
  
"Whathathatareyoudoingherebigcheesetryingtoscarethelivingdayslightsout  
ofmebecauseifyouareyoudoingaheckvaofgoodjob." Sonic remarked.  
  
"Can you speak in Slow-Mo mode?" Sega Commander asked.  
  
"Sure. What do you want?" Sonic remarked.  
  
"Recall that Metal Sonic event, Tails?"   
  
"Vividly." Tails answered.   
  
"That event was become boredom on Dr. Robotnik. It effect every single universe and every dimisional. We working with Nintendo, and Sony." The Sega Commander remarked.  
  
"Sure, I'm game." Sonic remarked.  
  
"I bet you, that Mario and Luigi would be theire." Tails remarked.  
  
"I'm forgo easy bets, but I wonder who Sony will be bring to the table." Sonic remarked. "Let's put on the juice then!"   
  
##########UNIVERSAL WORLDS--THE DRAGON LANDS####################################  
  
Spyro was just relaxing with Sparx when the adult Dragons lead a human into the his direction.  
  
"What's with the look, human?" Spyro remarked.   
  
"Will you help us?" Sony Commander remarked.  
  
"But I'm working on games for Gamecube, PS2, and the X-Box! A growing dragon needs  
his sleep!" Spyro remarked.   
  
The Sony Commander. "This about boredom of villains."  
  
"Like that RPG rumble that happen a while back?" Spyro asked. "Meeting new villains would be a hot time. I'm think I like help out. Going to hunt down Mr. Bandicoot next?"  
  
"Correct, young dragon.", The Sony Commander remarked.   
  
Spyro remarked "I need to hunt Sparx. He's mostly like the Dragonfly Island, which is hard to reach. I'm report to Sony headquaters as soon as possible."  
  
"Good." The Sony  
########N-WORLDS--HYRULE#################################################  
  
"What was that hero!" Princess Zelda the Thirteeth yelled at the the Thirtheen  
Link.   
  
"Nothing!" Link remarked as he hold his sheild in front of his fact.   
  
"That was nothing, my royal foot!" Zelda remarked as she grabbed  
Link's sheild. Then Zelda punched Link right in the nose with his own  
sheild. She walked out and then Shingo enter.  
  
"What happen to you?" asekd Shinjo.  
  
"Just me, you don't want to know." Link remarked.   
  
"Zelda give you one of her punch again." Shinjo remarked.   
  
"I know you kn..er..never mind." Link stated. "Why in Din's flame  
do you want me for?"  
  
"Can you help fight against boredom villains?"  
  
"Sure. I'm surfing the same thing boredom! That's way I try to kiss  
Zelda early and I'm got my punch from that."  
  
Shino shaked his head..  
  
###########UNIVERSAL INC--CRASH'S ISLAND###########################  
  
  
"Dr. N. Cortex and his friends have been defeat. I'm feel like a million whomp fruits." Crash Banidoot remarked.  
  
"Looks like we had a vistor." Cooie, Crash's sister remarked. "It's Sony Commander."  
  
"I thought they forget about us when we want our company deside do games  
for at least every system." Crash remarked.  
  
"We don't forget anyone." The Sony Commander remarked. "Would you help  
us out. We going to work to stop villain from getting bored."  
  
"Doubt it will work, but it's worth a try." Crash remarked.   
  
"I'm in it. Crash's can't work with out me." Cooie remarked.  
  
  
#################CAPCOM WORLD -- NEW TOKYO#################################3  
  
  
Mega Man was de-armored. He was dressed in a blue shirt and blue pants. He was holded  
a Playstation 2 control and trying to hit a combo buttons to beat Roll in a "Street Fighter 3" game, which had been next to impossible for him.   
  
"The great blue bomber defeated in the video game a girl. A robot bot girl  
but a girl no the less.." Roll remarked sarcisifed. "Say it ain't so!"  
  
"Ro Rega-Ran, I rnow rhe reason that Roll ris reating rou." Rush barked.   
  
"Can you stop speaking in Scooby-Doo talk?" asked Mega-Man.  
  
"Sure. Blame that on a recent weekend marthoon of Scooby-Doo shows on Cartoon  
Newtork's 'Boomarang'."  
Rush stated. "The reason is Roll is beating is that she's using a Game Shark!"  
  
"ROLL!" Mega-Man remarked as the same that Roll yelled "RUSH!"  
  
Rush took off, follow by Roll, following Roll was Mega-Man. Just then two robots  
grab them. They were dress in red and blue outfit complete with jackets. Mega-Man  
and Roll know them as Bass and Protoman.  
  
"What's with you guys?" Mega Man asked. "Dr. Wily got to you?"  
  
"Nope. Dr. Light got word from any different dimisonals and asked if Mega Man would like  
to part of the protection force that will fight against bored villain."  
  
"Just as long as it doesn't stink of that 'N-Team' favor." Mega-Man remarked. "I wonder where they got that green version of me."  
  
"They had heroes from Sony, Nintendo and Sega." Protoman remarked.   
  
#########N-WORLD -- POKEMON WORLD####################################################  
  
"Prepare for trouble." A female shouted.  
  
"And make that double." A male shouted.  
  
"To protect the universe from drestution." The famels houted.  
  
"To send our reach to the sky above." The male remarked.  
  
"Jessie" remarked the female.   
  
"James" remarked the male.   
  
"To Rocket really to get your Pikachu!"   
  
"Give up or our prepare to fight!"   
  
"Meowth, that right, that right, that right, that right!" Meowth remarked or more  
correctly the high-tech CD inside a super-small item ball inside one of Meowth's fangs.  
  
"CUT!" The director screamed. Kelly Ruyal, removed the Misty's wig from her hand. "Looks like Jessica did on of her usually pranks this time around."  
  
"No wonder." Ronald Hurrson remarked as he yanked on his Ash's shirt of his costume. "I doubt that real Ash Ketchum never meet you guys.  
  
"Accidently they did, but it's was over in the American." Uriku Zurilan who has he removed Brock's vest from his costume. "Can I tell you the story?"  
  
"We just got word, we had a suprize vistor! Two of them!'  
  
"Ash Ketchum and Eric Mustard!" Jessica Crane remarked as she yanked her hair,  
forgetting that she was born with red hair.   
  
(Author Note -- Since The Gold/Sliver hero isn't named, I decide to give  
the name of Eric Mustard to him.)  
  
"How's the two big champions of the world doing?" The director asked  
  
"No bad! We got some spares to drop off! No Mews or Celebi though." Eric  
remarked.  
  
"Don't worry, we use CGI for them." The director remarked.   
  
"I hadn't seem you guys, since I meet you in American, while I was joking  
with the American league." Ash remarked.  
  
"That's right. They saw us doing a parody of all kinds of Team Rocket members.  
He laughed so hard, that many people thought that he would burst his guts." James  
replied. "He call us to play the idoit memebrs of Team Rocket on the show."  
  
Meowth shooted out some coins at James and Jessie as well as a note.   
  
"Next time! Warn me about this prank! I hate it when this kind of prank happens--signed  
Merpone!" Jessie read. "Sorry, about that Merpone".  
  
(Author--This name is pun on Caprone--as in Al Caprone. Dr. Thinker)  
  
"Hey, I heard that Shinjo is looking for honest honor to fight against boredom villains."  
James remarked.   
  
"Since Pokemon games, had different characters in each group, I think we can we handle it!" Ash stated. "I'm don't think Shingo would mind Mr. Mustand to join me."  
  
"Sure! I'm in!" Eric replied.  
  
##############VIDEO CITY -- TOWN HALL################################################  
  
A black hair girl appeared. She was dressed in a bright red trenchcoat and hat. She was removing a high-tech bug from hidden near a fan. She was Carmen Sandiego.  
  
"What every those big cheeses wille be planning will be news to me." she stated.   
"I'm not suffer from boredom like any other villain!"  
  
##########THE END OF THE BENNIGING#############################################  
  
  
COPYRIGHTS RIGHTS  
  
Mega-Man, and his world is copyright by Capcom.  
Spyro and his world is copyright by Universal Inc.  
Crash Banidoot and his world is copyright by Universal Inc.  
Mario and Link and their world is copyright by Nintendo.  
Sonic and his world is copyright by Sega, Inc.  
Blink and his world is the copyright of Aqua-Team.  
Carmen Sanideog and her world is copyright of Brounderbound and The Learning Company.  
  
  
THE VIDEO SQUAD  
MAIN MEMBERS:  
  
Mario  
Luigi  
Sonic  
Tails  
Spyro   
Sparx  
Crash Banidoot  
Cooie  
Mega-Man  
Rush  
Link  
Navi  
Ash Ketchum  
Eric Mustard   
  
RESERVES:  
  
Not yet.  
  
BLINK'S TEAM (Unnamed):  
  
Blink.   
  
########NEXT TIME###################################################################  
  
The Video Squad gets the first mission. To stop Ripley refrom shrinking the Video City, will they be help by Samus or will she help Blinks stop Ripley before them.  
  
#################################################################################### 


	2. A PRIVATE WING

########VIDEO SQUAD##########################################  
########IN###################################################  
###"A PIRATE WING"###########################################  
by Dr. Thinker  
  
########VIDEO CITY -- TOWN HALL#############################  
  
The Sega Commander, The Sony Master, and Shinjo were waiting  
for the hero to arrive.   
  
The first four come at the same time. They were Mario, Luigi,  
Sonic and Tails  
  
"Long a time, no a see." Mario remarked.   
  
"Now this what I call...way, way, way..past cool!" Sonic remarked.  
  
"Still have that annoying remarked?" Luigi asked.  
  
"You mean 'I'm WAITING!' Yeah." Tails remarked.  
  
If eyes could be weapons, Sonic's eyes would be daggering to Tails to   
infect heavy damagaes,  
  
"Like leave me alone!" Sonic remarked. "Hey! How did you like my  
Gamecube game, Mario?"  
  
"Not bad for a dead system portal." Mario remarked. This remarked had Sega Commander's  
eye water up for a bit, until the next portal out and come out Crash Banidoot, who hugged  
Sonic. The Sony Commander saw that Coocie was shugging her shoulders.  
  
"Ok, Copycat, What was that for?" Sonic question.  
  
"First off, it's a copyrat! I'm a Bandicoot! And I heard you on televison calming that  
I stolen you stuff!" Crash remarked.   
  
"And if you call me a female Tails, you may see what I dug up on you!" Coocie remarked.  
  
"I have to work with him!" Sonic shouted. "I just hope I don't had work with all the time!"   
  
The next portal, had Link and Navi, his friendly fairy.   
  
"Well, Mario. Looks like we do working with each other." Link remarked.  
  
"LINK! I haven't since we finished 'Smash Bros. Meele'." Mario remarked.   
  
The next portal had Spyro enter with Sparx.  
  
"I'm just flew in and boy are my wings are tired." Spyro remarked.  
  
"Tough crowd." Sparx buzzed.   
  
"You say it!" Spyro remarked.  
  
"We didn't laugh because that's pun was so ancient, when it was first told the dinosuars were still around on...."  
Mario remarked.   
  
"Is Yoshi, a Dinosaur?" Crash Banidoot asked.   
  
"If you let me finish, I would say Shinjo's Earth." Mario remarked.  
  
The next portal had open to reveal the armored Megaman and his robotical dog, Rush.   
  
"Moring, boss. What's programing?" Mega-Man remarked.   
  
"This is Mega-Man or X, we talking to?" The Sony Master asked.  
  
"I'm Roc." Mega-Man remarked.  
  
"The first one." The Sega Commander remarked.   
  
The final portal, had give up Ash Ketchum and Eric Mustard.  
  
"Shinjo! I hope you didn't mind belong Eric Mustard in." Ash Ketchum remarked  
  
"The more the merrier." Shinjo remarked.  
  
"Let's just hope he's not a idoit version that a '4Kids' airs." Mario remarked.  
  
"I'm not." Ash Ketchum stated. "I can show you on a one-on-one duel."   
  
Just then, Spyro and Crash Bandioot howled. They looked a saw alarms ringing.  
  
"Looks like it's seems that The Video City's mall had been shrink."   
  
"We split up." Mario remarked. "Weegde and I will try to locate clues. Do you had air a Pokemons?"  
Ash and Eric nodded. "Then talk to air and land if see another shrinking. Link go to Dark Land, a make Bowser  
talk. Stump on his tails, it's still hunting from 'Mario Party 4'. "  
  
"Mario." Mega-Man informarted. "Dr. Wily did shrink events, but I check if the Measuum of Robotical Updates had  
been stolen of any non-robots items."   
  
"Good. Bandicoot, Coocie, Spyro check to see if can find villains that could be smart to pull of a shrinking  
event."  
  
"We better get going." Sonic remarked. "Before any more building to shrink."  
  
"Or this entire city." Tails added.   
  
"Right on, pal." Sonic remarked. "Let's get moving. All you guys, Slow-Mos? I'm waiting."  
  
Mario took off his one of his boots, removed one of his socks, replaced his boot back on this feet, walked  
over to Sonic, and stuff Sonic's mouth with his own sock.  
  
"I been wanting to do that since Sega come up with that hedgehog." Mario remarked.  
  
  
#####################################################################################################################  
  
  
"Why do you following, Mario?" Eric asked as he got on to Ash's Dragonite.   
  
"Simple. We would had the time to stop the villain. If I got into a fight with him." Ash replied as his Dragonite  
take off into the air space above Video City. "It would alway the villain more time to plot and plan successfully."  
  
"We got a hard part." Eric remarked.  
  
"The waiting? Right?." Ash questioned.  
  
Eric nodded.   
  
#####N-WOLRDS -- BOWSER'S CASTLE############################  
  
  
Bowser's howled was heare by Bowser Jr., the most recent hatch Koopa Kid, but Bowser Jr. soon enter Bowser's throne rom, was tossed by exploding bomb into the Bowser's celling.  
  
"Thought I'm a water creature, I don't like to get rain on in my own castle!" Bowser growled.   
  
"Did you use magic to shrink that Video City?" Link asked. He was holding up the Master Sword.  
  
"I haven't been their since me and King Dededee decide on painting  
that town 'green' and 'black'." The giant turtle remarked. "I was working  
on my insults for the next Mario game. It's hard for a villain to keep his  
insults 'E for everyone' you know."  
  
###############VIDEO CITY -- TOWN HALL##################################################   
  
"Bowser's hadn't been in Video City. " Link remarked.   
  
"N. Cortex didn't do it." Crash Banidcoot. "Aslo Mega Man report that Robot Measum had nothing  
stolen. But Ash and Eric had reported on five more shrinking, but Mario and Luigi are still looking  
for clue. It's seem Luigi had discover a scale. Eric want to see if Gionnavi had any place."  
  
"Team Rocket's big a cheese?" Luigi asked.  
  
"That's right." Eric remarked as he come out of a portal. "Gionnavi wasn't behind this. Stolen Pokemon  
has be raising in North Americans. Gionnavi's two favorite big wigs told us that he was repairing  
Team Rocket while in American. But I'm trusting them with a grain of salt."   
  
"Scale anyalzed." Rush remarked. "The Computer tells us that it's from a double-wing creature   
named Ripley."  
  
"One henchman in the 'Metrioid' series." Mario remarked. "Pretty a smart for a henchman,  
about a equal to Dr. Wily or N. Cortex."  
  
"If that's true. Samus should be sercetly trying to find him." Link remarked.   
  
###########VIDEO CITY ALLEY########################################################################  
  
"Heee Heee Hee. This is fun!" Ripley remarked.   
  
"If you like fun, I give you fun." A raspy voice remarked.   
  
"NO FAIR! SAMUS!" Ripley remarked. "I left your universe get away from you! It's get quiet boring, escapilly  
with Mother Brain getting all the good plots."   
  
If Ripley had x-ray vision, he would see that Samus had her frown on her face. Samus launch a few missles  
at Ripley, but Ripley dogded them with ease.   
  
Just then, a yellow cat for the X-Box show up. "I think your time is up, vile creature!"   
  
"Sorry, but it think not!" Ripley remarked. "I had a special suprize, just in case Samus  
show her ugly mug around me." Ripley remove a small box and open up. Out come a million metriods."  
  
Blink run with a scary cat.   
  
"What a chicken! But I think he has the right idea." Samus. "I got hide myself until had a change to find  
that rotten winged-lizard."   
  
#####VIDEO CITY TOWN#########################################################################  
  
"What are those?" Eric remarked.  
  
"Metriods from the game of the same name." Shingo remarked.   
  
"I think Mega-Man might had change, if he uses any time of missle."  
  
"I do had my Crashman's weapon, but unlike Samus, the hero of that game, it's not going  
to last as long as her weapons." Mega Man facted.  
  
"Well, you are the only a one and Rush are the only a high-tech heroes we have right now." Mario remarked.   
  
"What are you waiting for a...a grave intention? Get a move on, Slo-Mo!" Sonic remarked.   
  
"I think a that sock treatment a didn't work." Luigi remarked.  
  
"That a was elematary, my dear Weedge." Mario stated. "I thought it would a work, but it didn't."  
  
##########VIDEO CITY HIGHWAY#########################################################################3  
  
  
"What this? A robot?" Ripley remarked. "Blasting down Metriods like they were just Goomas! I got to stop it!"   
  
Riply flew down to the road, and got blast of Mega-Man's plasma cannon.   
  
"YOW! That hurt!" Ripley remarked.   
  
"If you don't return that Gulioru item! You been hurt worst!" a voice remarked. It come from orange suit. The orange  
suit looked like it was fit a human female.   
  
"Samus! I'm angry! And you won't like me when I'm angry!" Ripley yelled.  
  
"He yells like a girl!" Mega-Man remarked.   
  
"Yeah, a teenage girl!" Samus remarked.  
  
Ripley was so mad that he tossed a small item into the ground. "I think I rather turn  
this city into a volanco!" Ripley's fire breath starting to roast our two heroes into  
a nasty flash and metal meal for him.  
  
"Yo, lizard-lips!" a cat voice remarkd.  
  
"Blinks?" Mega-Man asked. "I can't belive it! Going to be save by a X-Box's platform star!"   
  
"Well, you are going to roast cat." Ripley remarked.  
  
"I don't think so!" Blinks remarked as he vaccumed up Ripley's fire-breath. Just then Mega-Man  
and Samus started firing on Ripley.   
  
"I had a ENOUGH! I'm got out of here!" Ripley remarked as he took off.   
  
Samus picked up the small item.   
  
"All this for a radio!" Blink remarked as he walked away. "This is totally INSANE! I'm out of here!"   
  
###########VIDEO CITY TOWN HALL########################################################################33  
  
"So Blink walk away from the battle caliming it was insane to battle just for a radio!" Mega Man reported.  
  
"In fact, that is the shrinking decivie I need to recover. They goverment using asked the universe  
goverment for help, but they discover that it was stolen by Ripley, they call me to get it back. It's use to  
shrink serucity systems for small holes, just in case a small crook want to steal anything."   
Samus remarked. "I bet you guys are going to ask if I wan't to join. Forget it. I'm a bounty  
hunter. And I work alone. Big N, do you mind portaling back to my universe?"  
  
The Sega Commander remarked. "Who's big N?"  
  
"Who do you think?" The Sony Master remarked as Shinjo was opening up the portal for Samus.  
  
################THE END###################################################################################  
  
What happens when Dr. N. Cortex, Dr. Robotnik and Dr. Wily team out? A nasty turn of events? Will  
Mega-Man, Sonic and Crash Banidoot live thought this or our video going to missing  
three members. Aslo, a new member for Blink's time is coming in and let's me  
say makes Crash look down-right normal. 


End file.
